Peridot Fields
Peridot Fields The Peridot Fields is the first place that you spawn in the game and where you start your quests. You're first quest will begin when you have killed one frog then you must go to the camp and talk to Beginner Guide. If he has a question mark(?) or exclamation(!) mark then simply walk up to him and click on the yellow button that says "Quest". After this you will get a path of quest's to follow in order to move through the story. Peridot Fields is a large floor with multiple areas in it, sometimes this can be confusing especially with quest's. Because of this I've named a few areas to make it a little more simple.''(If these' areas have official names please comment below)'' Plagued Forest The Plagued Forest is just as it says, it has been infected with a strange disease (Called Moonshadow) spreading across the fields. Within the forest lies infected monsters including the Shroomback Turtoise and Shroom Guards that were once human! The Forest also has an [[NPC's|'NPC']] that you need to meet after a quest by Herald Lionheart. The NPC is Exhausted Merchant '''he's one of the missing merchants that the '''Wise Merchant was traveling with. The merchant is located under a giant red mushroom tree across the river with River Turtoise right by the waterfall. This forest also spawns many Giant Acrobat Ants as well as Giant Black Ants. Shroom Guard Field The Shroom Guard Field is located directly across from Plagued Forest or to the right of Herald Lionheart at his post. As the name would suggest it is a field of Shroom Guards and a few Shroomback Turtoise. Players use this field as a good start of farming since it gives a good amount of experience points for new players. This area has no NPC's or anything quest related other than the guards. Boar Plains The Boar Plains are located just ahead of Herald Lionheart, there's also a dirt path leading to the plains. There are two NPC's that are located in this area the first is the Wise Merchant and the second is the Wise Merchant's Son. This area is also where the teleport to the second floor is, Cerulean Jungle. If you follow the dirt path straight ahead you'll end up at the teleport there. Acrobat Riverbank The Acrobat Riverbank is right next to the Boar Plains and harbor Giant[[Giant Acrobat Ant| Acrobat Ants]], Giant Black Ants, and Frogs. '''This place is mainly known for the '''Giant Acrobat Ants that have a low spawning rate, many players dislike this because of a quest to get 15 Ant Legs. Riverbank Campsite The Riverbank Campsite is the other side of Acrobat Riverbank and also leads to the entrance of the Dungeon Raid 1, we call this mini cave the Goblin Cave. 'The Campsite hold many 'Mine Goblins '''as well as Boars''' and very few Giant Black Ants. Goblin Cave The Goblin Cave is literally the path to the entrance of the Dungeon Raid 1. '''The cave spawn many '''Mine Goblins as well as Giant Black Ants and Giant Acrobat Ants too. It also holds an NPC there named Worried Brother Tom, he will give you the quest to find his two younger brothers within the dungeon.Category:Peridot Fields Category:Teleport Category:Completed